Don't Matter
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: It doesn't matter if the entire world turns their back on you it doesn't matter, because you've got me and you'll always have me…forever my love, forever and beyond. YukixShuichi


Title: Don't Matter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the song "Don't Matter" by Akon, which was the source of inspiration for this story.

This is my first story for Gravitation. So please be kind.

Pairing: ShuichixYuki

-----

Yuki sat at his desk, perusing his latest chapter for his new novel. A cigarette hung from his mouth, waiting to be lit. He pushed his reading glasses higher onto his nose as one sentence in particular captured his attention.

_"Don't worry, you've got me."_

Yuki leaned back in his chair, cocking his head to the side as he stared at that sentence for a few moments. It made sense with the plot, yes, but the delivery was a bit…bland. Yuki groaned and stood up. He made his way out of his study, since nothing more could be done at that moment. He opened the door and he heard a squeak and the quick shuffling of feet. He came into the living room where his lover, Shuichi, was sitting, his eyes opened wide and trying to feign innocence.

"Was I being too loud Yuki?" He asked quickly. "I'm sorry; I'll be a little quieter. I won't be a bother."

"What the hell is wrong with you brat? I didn't come out here because you were loud, I didn't even realize that you were here." Yuki said walking into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of aspirin and a glass to fill with water, placing the items on the counter.

"Really, you didn't know that I was here. That's good; it means I'm being quieter, right?" Shuichi asked, coming to Yuki's elbow.

"Yes, now can you shut up? You're giving me a bigger headache than before." Yuki complained.

Shuichi's eyes watered up. "I'm sorry." He squeaked and he ran away. Yuki watched him as he ran out of the room.

"What the hell is his problem?" Yuki thought. He sighed and placed his glass on the counter and he walked down the hall into their bedroom. Shuichi was on the bed, sniffling. Yuki sat on the side of the bed and leaned into Shuichi's ear.

"I'll bite, what's the matter with you brat?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be in your way." Shuichi answered.

"What made you think that you were in my way, other than the fact that I tell you that daily? However, the point is, you weren't in my way…today. So what is your problem?"

"Nothing," Shuichi insisted. Yuki gave him a look.

"Okay, if there's no problem, then I'll go back to work."

"Okay." Shuichi said sadly.

Yuki stopped at the door and looked back at him. He closed the door and stood beside it for a second.

Shuichi looked and saw that the door was closed and pulled out his cell phone. He called Hiro's number and waited.

"Hey Hiro, it's me."

Yuki patently waited outside to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, I know that, but… Hiro, I'm not gonna say anything to him. He's always like that, I don't know why…whatever. No, Yuki can't know about this. No…Hiro don't do anything. Why not? It's not that important. He just said I was a bother to Yuki, but I'm not going to leave him. I promised that I would never leave him again. Well, if he kicks me out then I'll let him cool down and I'll go to your house. Well, then I'll walk around for a while but…fine. See you later. Bye." Yuki heard Shuichi hang up the hang up the phone. He then walked into the room.

"So, someone told you were a bother. Tohma right?" Yuki asked as he came and sat down.

"You were listening to me?" Shuichi asked

"So, someone told you that you were a bother to me." Yuki stated again, ignoring Shuichi's question.

"No, I overheard it." Shuichi admitted.

"You're upset by this? I tell you everyday that you bother me and you laugh it off." Yuki came over toward Shuichi. He placed his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Well, fuck them. You're mine and if they can't deal with that, it's not our problem. We have enough problems being together already." Yuki said, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi was silent except for his sniffles every now and then. He sighed into the warmth of Yuki's chest.

"_Nobody wants to see us together but it doesn't matter, no, cause I got you_." Yuki sang into Shuichi's ear. Shuichi smiled and snuggled into Yuki, falling asleep in minutes.

After Shuichi fell asleep, Yuki got up, and went into his study. He came back to that damn sentence that had bothered him for hours on end before. He highlighted it and deleted it and this was written in its place.

_"It doesn't matter if the entire world turns their back on you; it doesn't matter, because you've got me and you'll always have me…forever my love, forever and beyond."_

---------

This is the end. Hope you liked it. NO FLAMES PLEASE.


End file.
